


Return of the King

by I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can



Series: Guardianverse Sides [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Ghost!sides, Guardianverse, M/M, i don't know how to tag properly help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can/pseuds/I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can
Summary: Roman has something important to show Virgil





	Return of the King

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been in my head ever since I uploaded the first Guardianverse story (That's what I'm calling it now, because I honestly don't know what else to call it)
> 
> You guys seemed to like it, so... here's another!

Virgil didn't sing.

At least, not very often.

He preferred mouthing the words as he listened to songs instead of singing or humming along. The others had walked in on him singing with his headphones on too often before; he had learned his lesson since then.

Plus, if you didn't sing it was easier to hear if someone was entering the room.

Or knocking to try to enter, as someone was currently doing.

Virgil moved one of his headphones off of his ear, glancing up from Tumblr.

"What do you want?" He yelled at the door.

"Um, Virgil? There's, uh, something I need to show you."

Princey. What on earth would he want to show Virgil of all people?

"Is it important?" Virgil growled, annoyance lacing his voice.

"Kind of. I mean, yes. Well, in a way."

Virgil sighed, pausing his music and getting up from his bed to open the door.

"Will this be quick or?"

"Yes. C-come on..."

Virgil quickly threw his phone and headphones onto his bed before following Roman out into the hallway that connected the Sides' bedrooms. The Creative persona appeared nervous, but Virgil blamed it on the atmosphere of his room and the area around it. Roman led Virgil down the hall and right up to...

His door.

Virgil began internally freaking out. Roman was literally about to bring him into his _room._

Roman quickly flung the door open, standing aside so the Anxious persona could enter. After a second of hesitation, he did.

Just as Virgil predicted, the bedroom was covered in Disney posters. Roman's bed was covered in a velvety red blanket, and various art and crafting supplies littered the shelves. The walls were covered in paintings and stickers.

There was glitter _everywhere._

Roman proceeded to lead Virgil out, down the stairs, and into his Room. Again, Disney posters and glitter everywhere.

"What am I here for, Princey?"

"Just... trust me. W-we're almost there."

That's when Virgil started worrying. Even away from Virgil's room and all the Anxious energy, as well as in his OWN room, Roman was still nervous. Something was very wrong. This wasn't good. Not at all.

Bad scenarios had just begun playing in his head when Virgil realized where they were going. Roman's Door.

Each Side had a Door. Where in Thomas' house the door led outside, each of the Sides' Doors led to a special part of the Mindscape that they could control. Only they could enter their Doors, unless they wanted one of the other Sides to be able to enter as well.

Virgil had never been on the other side of his Door. 

He had locked it.

And now, he was about to enter Roman's Door before he had even glimpsed at what lay on the other side of his own.

Roman carefully opened the Door, revealing a long, bright white hallway. Each side of the hallway had many more individual doors. Roman glanced at Virgil, who stared at the hall with a blank pallor.

"You ok there?"

"Um, yeah, let's just... get this over with. What did you want me to see?"

A sudden fear crept into the back of his mind. Roman was going to kill him, or trap him, or -something- within the realm on the other side of his Door. Somewhere where no one would be able to find him. Not without Roman letting them in, at least.

_'Is it even possible for us to die again?'_

Roman gestured for Virgil to follow him, beginning to walk down the long hallway. Virgil complied, the bit of fear growing with each step. He noticed Roman counting to himself as he passed each door. He hesitated at one number, cautiously peeking through one of the doors. He quickly snapped his head back out, slamming it shut just before something on the other side banged against it.

"Nope, not that one. That means... Here. Door 24. This should be the right one..." He muttered aloud, slowly peeking through a door farther down the hall. He snapped his head back out again, but this time he didn't close the door.

"Virgil, and I want you to trust me on this, _please_ , close your eyes."

"What? Why do I need to close my eyes?"

"This was a bit of a surprise, I- uh... Just, please. I know I've been rather, well, awful in the past, but trust me on this one."

Virgil sighed and closed his eyes. Roman's hand found his, and gently pulled the Anxious persona forward. The door creaked slightly, and Roman guided Virgil through. He felt dirt scuff beneath his Converse, and the sounds of a forest surround him. The door shut behind him, and Roman began guiding Virgil forward.

The noises around him were almost calming. Small animals skittering away as the two walked along. Birds tweeting to each other. A cool breeze blew past, causing the leaves on the trees and bushes to rustle and his bangs to lift ever so slightly. After about a minute, Roman stopped him.

"Alright... now, open your eyes!"

Virgil did so, and audibly gasped at the sight before him. A great stone wall, medieval in architecture, stretched out around the base of the forest. A small mountain rose up from within the walled land, and a large castle was built on it's side. The towers and windows looked over the land, great and proud. Below it were towns and villages, the cozy huts home to hundreds, maybe even thousands of people. Another breeze brushed past, rippling the flags that stood tall atop the towers of the wall and castle. They were dark purple with a black dragon in the center.

The two stood in silence, overlooking the kingdom. Finally, Virgil turned to Roman.

"Why did you have to show me this?"

"Well, Virgil... This kingdom needs a king."

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

Memories danced through his mind.

Blurry-faced people, pleading for help. A glass full of wine. A long, thin sword.

He shook his head rapidly to shove away the memories.

"W-why... Why?!?!"

"I-I'm sorry! I just thought that, m-maybe you might like a second chance! If you don't like it, I-I can get rid of it!"

Virgil's eyes swept the great kingdom again. The forest they were in was on a mountain, he guessed from the perspective he had. Memories continued to flit through. Each one was blurry or indistinct in some way shape or form.

"Don't," He whispered.

"Don't what? D-don't what, Virgil?"

"Don't get rid of it."

"Do you... like it?"

Virgil fell silent. He watched a group of people, as small as ants, dance about on a street.

"I... I love it... This is honestly one of the most thoughtful things anyone has ever done for me."

His eyes met Roman's. The Creative persona's face was bright and slightly pink.

"Frankly, you deserve it, Doom and Gloom."

It was Virgil's turn to blush.

"Now... shall the king return to his castle?"

Virgil glanced back to see a crown in Roman's hands. Their eyes met again, and Virgil gave the fellow guardian a smile. Roman slowly and dramatically placed the crown upon Virgil's head. Almost instantly, Virgil's clothes changed to match. Now dressed in black silk with a royal purple cape, the King turned to his kingdom. Roman remained within the forest as King Virgil set off toward the great stone wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Critiques? Suggestions? Need something clarified? Favorite type of pie? Leave a comment and/or a kudos (if you really liked it). I love any and all comments, and will try my best to reply!


End file.
